


Happy Birthday, Babe!

by River9Noble



Series: Batcowverse [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Robins 4Ever, Drabble, F/M, JaySteph - Freeform, Tumblr: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Written for the August Tumblr fyeahjaysteph prompt “Happy Birthday”.Part of the Batcowverse. A 100-word drabble.Happy birthday to all my favorite Robins ❤️💜💚🦇🐄🍰 JaySteph + Damian celebrate their birthdays together in the best way possible.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: Batcowverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Happy Birthday, Babe!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the August after “Mourning Mother’s Day.” 
> 
> You might want to read “How Now, Batcow?” first for context.

“Happy Birthday to us,” Damian said with satisfaction before taking a bite of vegan cake as he, Jason, and Stephanie sat in the Batbarn watching BatBabe the pig rustle in the hay with fellow pigs BatDude and RobinOldChum, who Damian had insisted on stealing, too. 

The Batcows were gazing curiously at their new barnmates, who the Robins had partitioned off separately. 

“The pigs were mostly for me and Damian,” Steph said, “so I’m going to give you another present later,” she smiled at Jason. 

“Does it involve nudity?” Jason whispered in her ear. 

Steph winked. 

“Happy birthday, babe,” she said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you love JaySteph, check out @fyeahjaysteph on Tumblr for fic recs, fanart, and incorrect quotes, plus info on how to join the JaySteph discord server.
> 
> Fanfiction writers are thirsty vampires and comments are our lifeblood. 🧛🩸😁  
> (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Cuz we are vampires rawr 🦇)
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr as River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
